Hey, Wanna hook up'
by LeBekah
Summary: Just a random Rose/Scorp one-shot. And a few pick-up lines including the title : Please R/R ...


I got braces in fifth year. Scorpius Malfoy never let me live it down, in fact he used it to bully me even more than he had the previous years. 'Oi BraceFace?' or 'Hey Bucky!' I really hated him. So when I got my O.W.L results, I made sure I came first in everything so that I could beat him. And when I became prefect I was determened to shove it in his face.

We arrived at Kings Cross Station, for the start of the school year. I was going into sixth year, and I was excstatic. We arrived early for once: It was half ten. Loads of people were already there, including the Malfoys and the Potters, who ironicly were all talking. I ran over to Albus and hugged him! 'Hey BraceFace.' Malfoy said, and looking at him I noticed something different about him. I was looking at him trying to decipher what was different.

'Just can't get enough of me Weasley?' He smirked and I got a glimpse of metal on his teeth. 'Oh my god your wearing braces too! You can't tease me any more!' 'No shit Sherlock. And yes I can. I will always tease you.' 'Ugh. Your an insufferable git.' 'Your a braced bookworm.' 'Shut up Ferret.' 'Make me Weasel.' 'I hate you.' 'I hate you more.' We bickered and I turned away from him angrily.

I looked at Mum and Dad who both looked amused. So did Ginny, Harry, Draco and Astoria. 'Whats so funny?' Malfoy asked. 'Oh nothing. I was just remembering two other people who used to argue alot.' said Draco smirking the famous Malfoy smirk. I smiled at him, then hugged all the adults and said, 'I'm getting on the train now because I can't stand Malfoy's presense any more.' He stuck out his foot and I tripped over it.

'Stupid Ferretface.' I muttered angrily under my voice as I got on the train. Everyone else soon followed. We got a compartment and sat down. Malfoy took extra care to sit beside me. Albus came in saying, 'Guys! Look what I stole of Dad!' 'What is it this time Al?' I asked. He held up a book called, Amazing Pick Up Lines. Guarrenteed to Work.

Malfoy took it off him and flicked through it. 'Are you accepting applications for your fanclub?' he said aloud, and he winked at me. 'That's sick Malfoy. Gross. You can never woo me.' 'Hmmm...Hi, my name is Doug. Thats God backwards with a little bit of 'u' wrapped up in it.' Albus laughed loudly. 'This is my favourite.' Malfoy proceeded, 'This will only work with you and me Weasley. "Hey, wanna hook up sometime?" It only works with people with braces' He said laughing. 'I can't believe you just tried a pick-up line on me Malfoy.'

'Why? Did you like it?' 'No way!' I replied indignantly.'I'm sorry Rose, I'm just too nervous, and your too pretty.' he said, looking honest. I blushed and my heart fluttered. 'You think I'm pretty?' I asked nervously. 'Obviously Rose. Your the prettiest girl in school.' He replied, inching his face closer to mine. 'Wow.' I breathed, leaning in to him. Our faces were inches apart when he moved away. 'I woo'ed you!' he yelped happily.

I slapped him across the face and he pretended to look hurt. 'You two totaly love each other.' Albus said. 'No we don't!' We replied simultanisly. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Rose.' Al said to Malfoy. 'I don't love Rose.' Malfoy said smiling. 'You do it Rose!' 'I don't love Malfoy.' I said, trying not to smile. 'You so do! Wont you two just kiss and make-up by now?'

I looked at Malfoy, my fave as red as my hair. He was blushing slightly too. 'You love me Malfoy?' 'You love me!' he said, trying to taunt me. So I changed tactics. 'Fine. So what if I do?' He looked shocked. 'Em, I.' 'Yeah, thats shut you up! And you love me too!' 'Ok then. I love you Rose Weasley!' I swore I nearly died inside. 'Sure you do.' 'I wouldn't joke about that, you muppet, but thanks for saying it back.' 'Fine. I love you too Malfoy.' We heard a high pitched girlish squeel. It was Albus.

I started laughing and I turned to say something to Malfoy to see his face inches from mine. He leaned in and kissed me and I knew he meant it this time. I kissed him back, and I could vaguely hear someone wolf-whistling. Wow, Malfoy could kiss.

**Authors note: A random crappy one-shot. I'm writing these little one-shots on my Granny's little laptop, in Scotland because I left my main project at home. :( sorry. But I'll keep putting random one-shots up until I get home. This was also part of my friends challenge. I gave her Ron/Mione and she gave me Rose/Scorp...We'll probs do some more...:P Read my friend XxweasleygurlxX 's stories because they are awesome! :D please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not nearly as awesome as J.K Rowling, even though I like to pretend to be. So I own nothing but the plot and the randomness...**

**I love you all! :D**

**~Rebekah xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
